Consider this
by CampionSayn
Summary: These are a series of onshots and drabbles based off a movie, book, theme, song or even just words. Many pairings to come.
1. KimikoXChase

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary:This is a series of one-shots and drabbles that you people like and I can actually tolerate writing. Most will be based off a theme, book, movie, song or even just a word. But I promise that there will be many pairings and I'll have so much fun writing them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep Holding On- KimikoXChase

-----------------------

The scent of blood was in the air and was beginning to Make Kimiko Tohomiko, Dragon of Fire wonder if the immortal she had come for was even alive.

She knew from the start that it would be quite a long shot if she could even find him in this terrible cave. But she had to try, Chase had done her the favor of saving her scawny neck, and now it was her turn to return the favor.

"I just hope I actually find him..." She sighed to herself, continuing to walk into the cold, dark underground.

As she made her way down she could hear something. Faint and rhythmatic.

Breathing.

"Chase?" She called into the shadows, listening for an answer.

She waited another half-minute and heard what she was hoping for.

"Kimiko..."

That was all she needed to locate him, and she bolted to him. Finding him in a crevice, injured very badly, almost near death, clothes torn and pulse very faint.

"Hold on just a little longer." Kimiko ordered firmly, pulling his body as carefully as she could from the crevice.

Once he was out she set him down, checking his heart rate and temperature, neither being very good, but if she knew him as well as she did, she was possitive he'd make it through the night.

Observing her surroundings, she spotted small sticks and debris to light, and a soft sandy area to lay him down on.

Pulling him up, she dragged him over to the sand and began gathering the debris and wood.

--------------------------------------

Kimiko had done well in the last hour, lighting the fire, managing to get his armor off and cleaning his wounds. For now, he was safe.

She could rest and in an hour or so he'd be awake so she'd have to be ready to answer any questions he might have.

They would make it through the night and more.


	2. WuyaXChase

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary:This is a series of one-shots and drabbles that you people like and I can actually tolerate writing. Most will be based off a theme, book, movie, song or even just a word. But I promise that there will be many pairings and I'll have so much fun writing them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Princess Bride- WuyaXChase

-------------------------------------

"Get back, witch!"

"I'm not a witch, I'm you're wife! But after what you just said, I'm not even sure I want to be that, anymore!"

Chase held his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to drown out his significant other's voice.

Why, oh why, had he made the mistake of getting her pregnant? Why had she started acting like this every morning after her vomit spells?! Where was that damn Baby book?!!


	3. CHaseXKimiko

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary:This is a series of one-shots and drabbles that you people like and I can actually tolerate writing. Most will be based off a theme, book, movie, song or even just a word. But I promise that there will be many pairings and I'll have so much fun writing them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nell- ChaseXKimiko

-------------------------------------------

Realization crept upon Chase's face as he had finally figured out Kimiko's strange speech and understood what she had been calling him for such a long time.

"Ga Ange... Gaurdian Angel! I'm her gardian angel!... Shit."

This couldn't be happening. He was a doctor. A divorced doctor with years of angst carried with him. He couldn't be her watch man when he could barely take care of himself!

On the other hand... It was either him, who she trusted or the state that would probably just study her until they lost interest.

The former seemed much more enticing as he watched her play with the shadows flying around with the wind and leaves.


	4. RaiXClay

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The full monty- RaiXClay

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyone who was in the store would have been fairly amused at the sight of the large security man Clay Bailey chased his best friend towards the exit door, a black tux in Rai's hand, hardly exerting any energy as he was just out of Clay's reach.

"Come on you can do better than that! Keep up, ya' fat bastard!" The Brazilian coaxed good naturedly.

Clay didn't think quite the same as Rai finally got out the exit door and the big Texan tackled him, pulling Rai up by the collar.

"Don't you ever call me a fat bastard!"

Raimundo's smile disapeared as the large blonde let him go, pulling his ten gallon hat down to hide his eyes better.

"Just don't a'right?"

"Ah, Clay don't go breaking down on me now. We've got a show to do. The others are waiting."

Clay nodded, pulling himself together, but giving Rai a friendly slap on the head.


	5. OmiClay

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Mask- Omi/Clay

----------------------------------------

Dancing policemen were not what Omi was expecting to see as he and Clay climbed down from the park's closed doors, their clothes torn from all the thorns that had decided to attack them.

When they finally got down the little yellow teen frowned in confusion, Clay just looked a bit chipper as he obsereved Rai and Katnappe doing the tango while Wuya, Chase, Jack and Kimiko were in the middle of a four-way cha-cha.

The music was a little overpowering because Clay began to tap his foot to a rhythym that had caught hold of him.

That is, before Omi pulled him down to his level and began threatening him.

"You start dancing and I will have no choice but to shoot you."


	6. ClayXKimiko

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Watership Down- ClayXKimiko

----------------------------------------------------------------

Clay was very carefull not to attract the attention of anyone as he slowly and casually made his way over to where Kimiko was searching for greens, her back to him. Luckilly she was far from her usual group.

"Kimiko?"

His voice made her jump a little as she turned to look at him, head down in submission,"Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you." The large blonde said leaning over a fallen down log to make himself look less threatening, which was hard, considering he was a good three feet taller than her.

She looked at him curiously, not remembering seeing him anywhere, but seeing his mark of authority kept herself under control.

"I am in the mark and under your order, sir. What do you need?"

"Do you remember a cocky, tan teen called Raimundo you helped escape from here some time ago?" His asked her, making clear eye contact, in a whispered hush.

Panic painted across her face as she looked around, making sure no one was around that could be considered listening in on them.

"You've made a mistake, sir."

"No. Now, listen to me Kimiko. Listen carefully. I'm from a place where life is free, where ya' can do what ya' like. I've come to get you out of here."

At that she believed him, he had truth and conviction in his words that she hadn't heard in a long time.


	7. KatnappeWuya

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wake me up inside- Katnappe/Wuya

-----------------------------------------

The edge of the building was slick and difficult to hold onto as Ashley carefully set one foot in front of the other on her way to Wuya's apartment window, where the redhead slept soundly.

It was strange for the blonde to skulk over to her friend's home so late at night, but the urge was strong and difficult to deny, almost as if she were in a dream she needed to awaken from.


	8. JackChase

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

1408- JackXChase

---------------------------------------------

"The manager of the hotel suggests that I should stay out of the room to save myself from the horrors that the ghosts-"

"I didn't say there were ghosts in the room." Chase interupted Jack calmly, hands still positioned behind his back as the redhead paused his recorder for the moment.

"I'm sorry, ghouls, goblins, spectors...?" Jack questioned for the correct phrase.

"None of the above."

"Than what?"

The taller man leaned down and whispered to the young man," It's an evil, fucking room."


	9. JackXKimiko

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast at Tiffany's- JackXKimiko

-------------------------------------

"You know, me and Jack are rather alike." Kimiko declared as she layed atop her soft grey bedspread, pulling her shoes off.

"How?" Omi question asked, tossing her the evil boy genius's photo, a questioning look on his face as he observed the other portraits on the wall.

"We're both poor, nameless slobs." She answered, grabbing her diamond earrings from under the pillows.


End file.
